A control program for operating the control target device is conventionally known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-138934 (patent document 1) discloses a method using a processing program, which is the control program. Patent document 1 also describes a method of displaying an ideal tool path of a numerical value control device and displaying an actual tool path with an error between the ideal tool path and the actual tool path enlarged. With such method, the numerical value control device reads the processing program, and displays the tool path with a tool path display function incorporated in the numerical value control device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-242054 (patent document 2) discloses a programming pendant (teaching device used by being carried around) used for the teaching of an industrial robot as the control program. The programming pendant stores an operation program in which target position data of a robot is described by a movement order. The programming pendant three-dimensionally displays graphically a trajectory of a distal end of a torch held by a robot arm that moves according to the operation program. The programming pendant may also display a surface model of the robot overlapping the trajectory.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-138934
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-242054